It is the long range purpose of this project to study the mechanism of RNA-directed DNA polymerase. The topics of present interest are: 1) the effects of template base composition on transcription; 2) the kinetics of transcription with emphasis on inhibition studies to determine the order of substrate addition; 3) preparation of full-size cDNA to be used in other projects.